poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuna and Vice Principal Luna
Yuna and Vice Principal Luna is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot Yuna, Moon Starlight, Snowdrop and Isamu are spending the week in Fantasyland with Vice Principal Luna while Prince Hiro, Princess Luna, Prince Duck and Princess Celestia away for their wedding anniversary week. Ready to go to Fantasyland One day, Princess Yuna, Moon Starlight, Princess Showdrop and their baby brother, Prince Isamu are all set to spend the week with Vice Principal Luna while Prince Duck, Princess Celestia, Prince Hiro and Princess Luna goes out during their wedding anniversary week. So, Yuna and Snowdrop said their goodbyes to their cousin, Princess Sharon and to their parents and their aunt and uncle as they took the train to Fantasyland. Meeting Vice Principal Luna Later that day, Yuna, Moon Starlight, Snowdrop and Isamu arrived in Fantasyland. And waiting for them is Vice Principal Luna. At Vice Principal Luna's house, She explain the rules in the house and they respected and she showed them to their room. Having fun time Later that night, Vice Principal Luna, Yuna, Moon Starlight and Snowdrop played all kinds of game. Luna chose the first game, Shoots and Laders. Yuna, Moon Starlight and Snowdrop choose Tic-Tac-Toe. Luna enjoys playing with Isamu for a little bit. Yuna helps out with Isamu/Snack Time Yuna helps out Vice Principal Luna with Isamu starting with snack time. Yuna brought out Isamu's favorite applesauce. Giving Isamu a bath/Changing Isamu's diaper Then, Moon Starlight helped out Vice Principal Luna by giving Isamu a bath. Later, Luna notice the smell as Yuna and Moon Starlight give her the diaper bag as she place Isamu on the changing pad on the table and she started changing his diaper. Bottle feeding/Telling Yuna a bedtime story It was bottle feeding, Vice Principal Luna give Isamu his bottle and burped him. Later, It was time for bed. Luna tells Yuna, Moon Starlight and Snowdrop a bedtime story about how she and Principal Celestia became supporters to the Harmony Force Rangers after being rescued by Nadira from Venomark and given the Sirum by Ransik and cured them. And Luna tucked them in. The next day/At Canterlot High The next morning, Vice Principal Luna mad Yuna, Moon Starlight, Snowdrop and Isamu breakfast. Soon, She brought them to Canterlot High to visit the Counterparts of the Mane 6, Spike, Principal Celestia, Cadance, Shining Armor, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Big McIntosh, Granny Smith, Zecora and Cheerilee. Helping delivering the mail Later, Luna had work to take care of. So, Yuna, Moon Starlight and Snowdrop helped her out while taking Isamu in a stroller. At the train station, They met up with Greendale Rocket. They helped out delivering the mail. At the mall/Wonderful things to buy At the mall, Vice Principal Luna brought Yuna, Moon Starlight, Snowdrop and Isamu to the Mall. Luna brought new shoes, Yuna found an Ocarina to play and Moon Starlight found a Double Flute. Snowdrop loved the sound of the Ocarina and Double Flute. So, Luna paid for the the souvenirs. Ready to go home/Back to Canterlot It was time to go home, Sharon arrived to take them home in Equestria. In Canterlot, A party was celebrated in Yuna's honor. And all of her friends were happy to see her again. Trivia *This is when Princess Yuna, Moon Starlight, Princess Snowdrop and Prince Isamu, came to spend the week in Fantasyland with Vice Principal Luna. Songs and Music Score #Music score - Moving Day (from Home) (when Yuna and Isamu getting ready to go to Fantasyland) # Scenes #Ready to go to Fantasyland #Meeting Vice Principal Luna #Having fun time #Yuna helps out with Isamu/Snack Time #Giving Isamu a bath/Changing Isamu's diaper #Bottle feeding/Telling Yuna a bedtime story #The next day/At Canterlot High #Helping delivering the mail #At the mall/Wonderful things to buy #Ready to go home/Back to Canterlot Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Episodes